


All Balled Up

by HeroFizzer



Series: PaytreeOn Prompts [10]
Category: Metroid Series
Genre: Other, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: In exploring a factory on a remote planet, Samus finds out what it is they're making, which reminds her of the morph ball form when she was in her armor. Unfortunately, she ends up becoming a sexualized morph ball without her armor.
Series: PaytreeOn Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552588
Kudos: 2





	All Balled Up

“Strange factory...strange and disgusting...”

Samus Aran stepped inside the old abandoned factory on Plebbus-68, having kicked down the door in order to even get within. The federation had been hearing repeated reports that there was a smog forming over the region of the planet, making an obviously dark and gray air surrounding the land that could be seen far from space. It was suspicious activity, to be sure, as the factory had been abandoned for quite some time, obviously shut down after being considered a health violation to the rest of the planet's environment.

After taking the assignment, Samus did her research before landing, hoping to find some sort of information that would be new to the mission. There wasn't much else to it, other than locals to the planet had seen some suspicious figures coming in and out of the building, but could never get close enough to identify those involved. This left the bounty hunter with no choice but to go in blind, incapable of seeing for herself what the potential threat may be, and what the factory was being used for.

The toned blonde could barely see more than a few feet in front of her, as the light were barely functioning. There was a lone, stray light flickering off in the distance, but it barely gave her a proper idea of what she was to expect. As she began to patrol the factory, her laser gun in hand, Samus spoke into a communicator on her wrist, recording her findings for the federation to hear.

“Samus Aran speaking,” she said, “the factory is currently empty, with no signs of life in the area. In fact, it seems to me that the entire place is lacking in any presence. The machinery is off, no conveyor belts are running, and it looks bleaker than any destroyed planet I've ever laid eyes on. Maybe if I can find a switch I can see just what's supposed to be going on around here, exactly.”

After switching her gun to her laser whip, Samus kept the beam to a light buzz, using the highly glowing plasma as a makeshift flashlight. As she scoured through the place, Samus saw a lot of wear and tear in the facility, especially when it came to the rust. Every machine showed its age and fatigue, a good sign that the place wasn't great in being just a a factory for production. Distribution appeared to be out of the question as well, since what was there to even offer regarding a proper product?

Finally, Samus found it; the master switch that would hopefully turn on the power for the factory, and she could at last shed some light on hat the place was being used for in some capacity. When the lights came on, so did the machines, seemingly in much better shape than the blonde bounty hunter had anticipated. The robotic arms along the conveyor belts seemed to have a brand new sheen to them, working on operating whatever might have been coming out of the long machines.

“Interesting...” Samus said to herself, rubbing her chin as she studied the newly lit facility. “There's definitely something happening up there, but it's hard to tell from down here. It looks like I'm going to have to investigate it more closely.”

Making her way up to the start of production, Samus looked down below to analyze the situation further. She could see something being created, reminding her of some sort of odd ball. It was made of silicone, that was for sure, and it looked to have some holes formed in the molding. “Those are some pretty odd bowling balls...” the bounty hunter said to herself. “Assuming these are even bowling balls...”

Samus leaned over the safety rail, her ass sticking up as she tried to do her best to examine the product being made. Unfortunately for the bounty hunter, she found herself leaning in too far too late, and ended up flipping over the rails. She used her laser whip to grab hold of herself in time, sighing of relief, as she felt she was going to end up going into the machine where she was likely going to find herself in a fate worse than death. The blonde hunter sighed of relief, happy that she didn't fall and prepared to retract the beam so she could make her way back over the rail.

Unfortunately, her leg was grabbed onto by something, much to her worry.

Looking down, Samus saw that one of the robotic arms had grabbed onto her leg, causing her to panic. She held her gun tightly even as the robot arm tugged her away, hoping that the strength of the laser beam was enough to keep her from being pulled away. The laser whip's grip ended up fading away, allowing the robotic arm to pull Samus away, her body hanging upside down.

“Shit! Shit shit shit!” Samus yelped, working hard to put her weapon back to its gun mode. She shot at the robot device repeatedly, but unfortunately the metal used seemed greatly indestructible, “The fuck...what are these things even made of?” Samus asked, trying to keep her cool even as she was in such a dire situation.

After studying the arm, she noticed a small bar going along the middle piece, reminding her of a digital sign where news would slowly travel across. As the words “MORPH BALL TOY” scrolled past, she still had no clue what it was supposed to mean. Until the robotic deivce and a second one held onto her from different limbs, of course.

Then the arms pressed into her from different sides, the one pushing against her scalp while the other ended up grabbing both her legs and going in from the other side. Samus groaned as she felt her body slowly being squished by the metallic devices, until she had a much more rotund appearance to her. She had no clue what this was supposed to do, at least for a few seconds. Then her head was pushed into her shoulders, until not only her vision was gone, but her long blonde ponytail had disappeared as well. The rest of her upper body was sucked in, the one robotic arm practically stuffing the bounty hunter until they reached her crotch, with even her arms vanishing within.

The legs came next, with the other arm practically flattening them in until they were merely stubs. The only resemblance to human anatomy Samus had left was just her rectal cavity and her vagina, with a hole melted into the suit so that someone could properly occupy her holes. And it was only when it was far too late that the bounty hunter realized that she had become some sort of sick and twisted version of the morph ball form she took on in her regular bounty hunting armor, only now she had her reproductive holes sported for reasons that she didn't want to think about. Although at this point, she couldn't see very much anyway, which might just have been a blessing for her.

Suddenly, production came to a halt. As Samus sat on the conveyor belt, shaped like an orb with her holes exposed, she heard something coming up to her. Fearful of being discovered, she did her best to remain silent, although nobody could apparently hear her thanks to the forced morph ball transformation.

“What the hell happened in here?!” shouted a voice as it approached the assembly line.

“Looks like someone tried to run the machine when we took our lunch break,” said another, “when I find out who did it...”

Samus recognized the dialect; they were Chozo, for sure. Although honestly, that raised even further questions in the bounty hunter's mind...

“Well, I guess it's not too bad,” said one of the Chozo, “we got a little extra production out of it.”

“But nobody was here to inspect our new line of fuck toys!” shouted the other one. “We could've had some defective shit going on here. I mean yeah, these things are meant to be portable, but I can't imagine someone wanting to use one colored like this.” The Chozo lifted Samus up off the conveyor belt, holding her up for the other to inspect. “It's a different texture, it's all shiny and blue...nobody would want to buy it!”

“Why not?” asked the other Chozo.

“Because it looks weird! Sure, the pussy and anus may not be blue...in fact they're a bit more flesh toned even compared to our other toys...but what does this remind you of?”

“I dunno, is it supposed to remind me of something?”

“Think waffles.”

“...I don't get it.” the Chozo said, shrugging his shoulders. “Look, if you're that peeved about a defective ball that's not the same color as the rest, why not just let me have it? I could use some testing in case we need to do more work or something.”

“Eh, have at it.” said the other Chozo, who continued to mumble even as he walked away. “Can't believe we had to use this dump to make our product, just because it's the only factory in the galaxy that can use the shit we make to create silicone products...”

With his friend gone, the Chozo decided right there and then was a good point for him to test out what they perceived to be a defective morph ball toy, letting his cock unsheath itself from its form. Now at a full erection, the alien pushed it into Samus's pussy, the blonde's voice muffled as she felt the injection of a foreign object.

The Chozo paid it no attention, too relaxed as he enjoyed the pocket pussy that the orb was made to be. He shivered with his beak open wide, a ghastly moan escaping his mouth. “Ah, shit, that actually feels REAL!” the Chozo said proudly. “Man, defective or not this is some good texture. I gotta tell him about this so we can figure out how to replicate it.”

Much to Samus's disgust, her pussy was pounded into by the Chozo, who squeezed her in while thrusting away at what he believed to be a sex toy. The blonde whimpered as her snatch was being abused, stretched out by the alien creature while pleasing his genitals for his own sake. He enjoyed the way it felt, squeezing in on his cock...

“H-Hey, wait, did this thing do that on its own?” he asked. “Man, that's some fuck toy! The other ones haven't done that, they don't even have technology built in them. Guess it's good I got such a defective one out of it.”

Samus groaned, although the Chozo was clearly louder than her. The alien panted heavily, finding himself getting closer to climax, all while the bounty hunter wondered if this was normal for his species, to last just less than a few minutes. She had partners that lasted longer than he could.

And just like that, the blonde human found her pussy being flooded by the Chozo seed, the alien squawking loudly as it held the rolled up woman against his crotch. With the tighter space, his jizz splashed right out of the ball, making a mess of himself and the floor near the conveyor belt. Samus herself was feeling disgusted, but was unable to return to her human state, as the robotic devices seemed to morph her permanently. Try as she might, there was no way for her to return to her human form.

The Chozo stumbled, almost curling up after such a harsh orgasm. When he pulled Samus away from his crotch, his cum oozed from her snatch, making a mess of what used to be her latex Zero Suit. He panted heavily, giving the toy one last squeeze to spray his seed out of the rolled up woman.

“Well, that was fun...” said the alien creature. “And I'm gonna make sure I have more of that fun with you when I get home.

Samus whined. This was going to be a very sad existence for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> If you'd like to keep up with updates on my stories, follow me on Twitter at HeroicFizzer.


End file.
